


Plain Sight

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [91]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, possibly during series? who really knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #344 – Habit

It's easy, being a bastard to Sam. He's a mouthy little prick on his best day, with endless topics for them to not see eye-to-eye on. It's necessary, them hiding the truth of their relationship from the rest of CID – they couldn't be shagging, they don't even _like_ each other.

It's just as easy, Gene working double-time to make it up to Sam, away from prying eyes. Gene hates himself for letting Sam get to him so easily: starting all this is the second worst habit he's ever picked up.

Of course, falling in love with Sam was the first.


End file.
